Caught in Action
by TheCapitol
Summary: A desperate Padme looks down to see the symbol. She's pregnant, this isn't any normal pregnancy. She is pregnant with the Chosen one's child. This is an AU where Anakin does not turn. How long will the lovers be able to hide this from the Masters and when it comes to light what will happen? Will Anakin keep his Jedi rank or will he be exiled from the order? CHAPTER 1 IS NOW UP!
1. Ani, I'm pregnant

**sorry for my English, I'm still learning**

They were so careful, so careful to use protection each time and every time but somehow it didn't work. Padme now looking down at the pregnancy test she had her handmaiden Dorme pick up for her. The test showed she was pregnant and she definitely was. She had already taken 2 other tests also positive . She had always wanted children and a family. Even as a little girl that's all she would dream of, and now she's getting what she asked for but she isn't as happy as she thought she would be. She was scared, actually beyond scared. She didn't know how to tell Anakin the news and how he would take it. After all, there marriage was still a secret. What would people think of her now? The highly respected Senator Padme Amidala knocked up by a one night stand. She could already see that as the news head line.

"They're here! " people began to shout. Padme heard as she was walking down the Senate hallways trying to get where she could meet up with Anakin. A part in her didn't believe that they were finally back. They had been gone nearly 4 months now and there were many rumors of Anakins death all of which scared her and now especially with her pregnancy.

"Please excuse me, Senator Bail. There is a few things I need to get done before they send me back out there for who knows how long this time" Anakin said jogging over to Padme "Padme, love, I've missed you so much!"

He knew he shouldn't show his love in public towards his wife but he couldn't hold it back much longer. 4 long months of not getting to talk to her or even see her. Those had been the hardest days of his life not seeing the one person that makes his world go round and round.

"Oh Ani!" Padme said holding on tighter "I am so glad you are back. There was much talk about you being dead. I wouldn't know what's to do with myself if you were." _You must tell him, you can't hold this back for too much longer. He's your husband, the love of your life, the father. He won't just abandon you and our child_ Padme thought to herself.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Anakin could sense the fear in her force. Had she met someone? Had she cheated? Does she not love him anymore? He was never around anymore to love her. The fact that he was thinking this scared him even more

"Ani, before this goes any further let's at least go somewhere private. Come to our apartment as soon as you can love." Padme said leaving a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Anakin wondered what was so important that his wife couldn't tell him right then. They were suppose to meet back at their apartment soon but Anakin didn't know if that was possible.

Besides from being a loving husband he was a Jedi Knight. One of the most famous ones matter of fact. In the few hours since he had already got called to brief the Council on what happened.

—-

Anakin knocked on the senators door. The neighbors were giving him such a weird look. Padme opened the door "Hello, Jedi Master Skywalker. How may I help you? Please come in" she said trying to act all surprised. You won't have to do this too much longer Padme she thought to herself. You will tell him you are pregnant and you two will live happily ever after.

"Senator Amidala" Anakin said bowing with the door shutting behind them. They had done it they had got full privacy now.

"Ani, come sit down. I have wonderful news to tell you." Padme said

Anakin knowing that he had done something, something that potentially might get him in trouble with his wife sits down.

"What is my darling? I have done something to anger you?" Anakin asks hoping for her not to say yes.

"No darling your just fine. I am just going to be straight forward here. Im pregnant Ani." Padme says.

It takes Anakin a few minutes to respond. "Your pregnant? With a kid?" Anakin finally stutters out.

"No Anakin I'm pregnant with a Ewok. Yes of course with a kid." Padme says sarcastically. Anakin looks down at her small flat stomach then her then back to her flat stomach.

"I can't believe it! I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a father!" Anakin says overjoyed but soon all that joy leaves him and is replaced with sorrow. With him just realizing what he had done to Padme and her future as a senator. The queen would not let a pregnant woman serve as a senator anymore he was almost sure of it.

"What's the matter? What's with the sad face?" Padme asked panicking hope that he won't leave the baby and her now.

"I'm so sorry Padme. I've ruined our secret relationship and your career. It will be nearly impossible to hide your bump and the children forever." Anakin says.

"My love, I wanted this more then you even know you didn't ruin anything." Padme says "the more important thing is what should we do? Should we tell Obi Wan?"

"No not yet especially with all this council meeting right now" Anakin said. "He will be very anger with me so I think I'll just give it a little time.

—

4 months that was how long they spent out there Obi Wan thought. He had never known Anakin to mediate for this long at all. He wanted to find the whereabouts of his Padawan. Former Padawan.

He knew it was not right of him now since Anakin had been promoted to a Jedi Knight. He was almost thought with certainly that Anakin was with Senator Amidala. They had said they were both just friends but they seem way to close.

Sometimes in Anakins sleep he would start saying the senators name and on an even more rare occasion that he loved her. Obi Wan just simply wrote this off as just a dream.

Obi Wan couldn't take it anymore he must go find him.

There Obi Wan was standing at the senators door 10 minutes later knocking.

"Ani, someone's at the door. Should we get t?" Padme asked her husband in between kisses

"My love we haven't been together in the last 4 months just take a break from being a Senator for a while" Anakin said pulling Padme's naked body back into the bed. Just for a brief moment Anakin had forgotten about everything, being a Jedi, being married and even having a pregnant wife. As soon as he thought the word pregnant, he was scared. Was what they were doing right now hurting the baby, he had no idea at all.

"Ani, what's the matter?" Padme asked when she saw her husbands face change.

"Are you sure we are able to do this without hurting the baby?" Anakin asked

"The hero with no fear is afraid of intimacy now?" Padme asked jokingly. "No it won't hurt the baby Ani, I'm only a few months pregnant."

Meanwhile, Obi Wan was still standing at the door. No answer at all. He could have swore he felt Anakins present here in the force but it would come and go. Sometimes there would be up to three different force signatures. Which confused Obi Wan.

These force signatures were not every day objects they were strong with the force jedis and there was only two jedis that had this strong of a force that he could think of, Anakin and Master Yoda.

He could automatically eliminate Master Yoda because he saw him no less then a half hour ago. So even if Anakin was in there who are the other two?

Obi Wan walked away in defeat after waiting nearly 30 minutes for the senator to come to her door. He resigned himself to thinking that she wasn't asleep and that Anakin wasn't in there with her. No matter how hard he tried changing the subject in his mind, it just kept going back to feeling two other strong force signatures then suddenly disappearing.

Obi Wan decides to ask Master Yoda about this. Maybe this was the force telling them something or maybe 4 months with barely any sleep was just driving Obi Wan insane.

—

Padme rolled over in the bed to see her loving husband fast asleep. She could not believe now she would have his kids, she would no longer be lonely anymore when Anakin went on a mission. She couldn't wait to have them. She knew that she would have to tell her parents about her pregnancy or her parents would never forgive her.

There was only one problem with that now. She was married to a Jedi.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER_** : Obi Wan finds out?


	2. Obi-Wan finds out?

div style="font-family: Helvetica;"**Still looking for Beta Readers**br /br /"Master kenobi, to me you wish to speak? Hmm." Yoda said sensing Obi Wan's arrival into the temple room. br /br /"Yes, master. Yesterday when I went to talk to Senator Amidala there was no answer at the door but I felt three very strong force signatures. They were obviously humans but I can only think of two with that strong of a signature, Anakin and yourself." Obi Wan saidbr /br /"That is strange indeed, Master Kenobi. Hmmmmmmmmm." Yoda said "Mediate on this I will"br /br /— br /br /Anakin knew he should get up and sneak back over to the temple so he wouldn't be ass much trouble. He already knew that Obi Wan was searching for him and Padme's was the last place he wanted his former master to find him at. br /br /When he turned over In bed to see his sleeping wife, he got up and started getting ready to leave. This was all for her, she is everything to him. She is the one that keeps him going, keeps him in line, and even keeps him from the dark side. br /br /He gave Padme a small kiss on the cheek and went off on his way. He hoped her could get passed Obi Wan without being caught. How would he explain flying around at 6 in the morning. br /br /Unfortunately for Anakin, Obi Wan had just walked up to and knocked on Anakins door. Anakin couldn't turn back now because he had been seen. br /br /"Well good morning Anakin. I am surprised to see you up this morning." Obi Wan said br /br /"I couldn't sleep so I went for a morning ride" Anakin said br /br /Obi Wan desperately wanted to ask his friend and former Padawan about what he felt last night. Obi Wan thought of the pain Anakin would be In if he did ask and that was not Anakin over at Padme's last night so he decided to keep his mouth shut. br /br /"Oh I am here to collect you for a council meeting" Obi Wan said. "They wish to have you brief them about the mission since I was unconscious for most of it" br /br /Anakin did not want to tell his master what he had done but he knew he had to for better or for worse. br /br /"Master I can not do that, I did something awful there rescuing the chancellor. I will not be able to forgive myself" Anakin said br /br /"Anakin I am sure it is not that bad, go ahead and tell" Obi Wan saidbr /br /"While you were unconscious, I dueled Count Dooku, and eventually won. I had but his and my lightsaber on his neck. I was going to spare him, but the chancellor kept telling me to give into my anger and do it. It felt like he was more evil then we ever imagine. The worst part of it is that I killed Dooku with my anger." Anakin said "i am scared they are going to exile me from the order for this."br /br /His former master just looked at him for a minute just trying to think of something to say. This just added to the problems now even more so, Obi Wan though, first do all Padme is hanging around other guys judging from those force signatures; secondly, Anakin has killed a sith out of anger; and finally the chancellor as Anakin said is more evil then we /br /"Well, Anakin. I truly do not know what to say to that. You killed the right person but for all the wrong reasons. You should never kill out of hate or anger. I will try to help explain this out at the council considering you did save my life" br /br /"There is more to tell, master. The chancellor wanted me to leave you behind, I saw his attitude change when I bought you along. It was like everything was set up. I fear there is more to this then what we see." br /br /"Anakin let me ask you a question, out of everything that has been happening lately. What connects all of this together?" Obi Wan asked knowing the question but seeing if Anakin was on the same page as /br /"the chancellor..." Anakin said br /br /— br /br /"Knight Skywalker, we have summoned you here because we wish to hear in exact detail what happened on your mission to rescue the chancellor. Also how you managed to save Master Kenobi." Mace Windu saidbr /br /Anakin told them the story of finding what room the chancellor was in and then fighting off count Dooku. How Obi Wan was knocked out. In the middle of the story Anakin stopped right before telling what he did to count Dookubr /br /"Is something wrong, Knight Skywalker?" Mace Windu asked because Anakin had just completely stopped in the middle of the /br /"It makes so much more sense now. I completely understand it." Anakin said thinking to himself but just loud enough so everyone to hearbr /br /This time Obi Wan was the first to ask the question "What makes more senses?" br /br /"The Sith Lord, we have been attempting to track. I know his identify rather he realizes it or not." Anakin said br /br /At the mention of that, all the masters became increasingly interested in what came out of Anakins mouth. br /br /"The chancellor, is the Sith Lord. When Obi Wan was knocked out. Count Dooku launched another attack but this time I managed to defeat him. I had him at the edge of his blade and arresting him for his day in court, but the chancellor must have since the angry in me and told me to let it out. He was very persuasive, and I am sad to say I listened to him." Anakin finished br /br /The masters just sat there for a minute trying to understand all of what Anakin had just told them. That the chancellor of the republic was the Sith Lord they were looking for, and that he made Anakin kill an unarmed sith. br /br /"Keep a closer eye on the chancellor we must" Yoda /br /Mace Windu picking up where Yoda left off "but as for you knight Skywalker, we do not know what to do. On one hand you killed a sith, protecting the republic but on the other hand you killed him wrongfully out of anger."br /br /This is the part Anakin was scared of, if he would get kicked out of the order or not. He did not want to be kicked out because this was his life's dream. One the positive side though he could spent even more time with Padme and now there /br /"Punishment we would seek but you seem to be changed from the old Skywalker we once knew before this mission." Mace Windu finished br /br /The other masters were confused exactly what he meant but Anakin had understood completely. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"Before Padme, Anakin was filled with hate and anger but now with her and especially with their kids along the way he has learned to look to the bright side of the force. He has everything he could possibly want. He had the love of his life and now he's so lucky to become a father. He has always wanted to become a father, since he never had one. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;""No punishment, master? But I killed someone out of anger?" Anakin asked confused. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;""Yes no punishment, Knight Skywalker." Mace Windu said "I believe I can speak for all of us in saying we all sense a difference in you. A major difference. If killing one sith wrongfully made you open up your eyes, then so be it. But if you do wish we can make you Obi Wans Padawan again. I am sure he has a list of punishment just waiting around for someone" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;""I believe I will pass on that master Windu, I have already done far too many of those. They were not enjoyable." Anakin said. Anakin started to walk out the door because waved him away dismissing him to go do whatever but before he could completely get out the door Master Windu spoke again./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;""Anakin, judging from the information you have just told us about the chancellor, we would like to keep a closer eye on him. There is no way the council could do that without getting too involved in politics. We would request if you since you and the chancellor are so close to spy on him for us." /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"Anakin did not like the fact that he had to spy on someone who was always there for him but he agreed to do it. The council had been forgiving of killing count dooku, so he would do whatever they wanted to please them. Anyways he now though of the positive he would be around Padme more, and of course there children. He could keep the safer. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"— /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;""Good evening Chancellor" Anakin said walking into his office /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;""Anakin, my boy, how are you?" Chancellor Palpatine said welcoming him in and also dismissing his bodyguards. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;""I am doing better then you. The order has intercepted word of attempted assassinations on your life and they have requested me to shadow over you for a few weeks if you would allow that" Anakin said hoping the chancellor would fall for the lie. Then again if Palpatine was the Sith Lord they had been tracking for so long, he would be reading his mind and feelings right now./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;""I would be honored to have the chosen one shadow me for a while. It is about time the council give you an actual mission. You should be a master by now! I would be so anger if I was you." Palpatine said /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;""Anger and hate leads to the dark side of the force, chancellor. That's a place no one wants to be. That's against what I stand for." Anakin said calmly /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;""My son, you have changed much. You used to be filled with anger and hate, where did all of that go?" Palpatine asked. He wondered where had his plan gone wrong? If Young Skywalker had not a drop of hate in him how would he finish his plan? How would he kill the Jedi? He would be outnumbered. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;""I do not know but I have changed for the good of me and everyone I am close to." Anakin said./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;""It's okay my boy, you can say love. I wouldn't tell the council" Palpatine said/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;""The Jedi are not allowed to love, therefore I do not love." Anakin said lying through his teeth. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"The Sith Lord standing right in from of him knew better than that. He knew Anakin loved someone only love could change someone this much. He did not know who he did love though. He only talked to the council, myself, and the senator from my home planet. That's right, Senator Amidala. He loves senator Amidala./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"He hatched a new plan all revolved around the girl, he was going to bait Anakin over to the dark side using his one weakness Padme. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica;"strongemNEXT CHAPTER: Anakin's Dream /em/strong/div 


	3. Anakin's Dream

Anakin woke up sweating in fear. He had just had the worst dream ever. It was far worst then the ones about his mother.

He hoped it was just a dream and was not a force foreshadow of what was to come and if so he needs to figure out how to stop it.

Out of all nights to have a nightmare, it happened when he was not in the loving arms of his wife and his love, Padme. Unfortunately for Anakin he got caught trying to sneak out earlier that day by Obi Wan. Usually he would just try again later in the night but Obi Wan has been acting differently lately.

Anakin wondered if Obi Wan has found out about Padme or even the kids they are going to have. Why else would his former master be acting so strange only around him.

Anakin did not care anymore if Obi Wan or anyone found out, right now all he wanted to do is be with his wife right now. Anakin may be the chosen one, the hero without fear to the world and the Jedi order but to Padme he is a man with fear. He feared only for her safety and now the safety of their child. He loved her way to much to see her leave this galaxy too soon.

He knew he must tell her what his dream was, she always knew how to make him feel better.

He tried to recall the whole dream of him turning to the dark side being fooled by the Sith Lord Sidious, trying to save Padmes life. But in the end Padme ended up dieing in child birth of their twins. He didn't know what to do about it.

Anakins mind was going so fast that it never slowed down to realize that they were going to be having twins. A boy and a girl. It would be several more months before finding that out. Anakin believed it was about time to tell his master regardless of the punishments to come but first Padme.

He quickly got dressed and walked out the door of his small apartment in the Jedi temple hurrying to get out as fast as possible. The faster he went the less of a chance Obi Wan would have to stop him. It was six in the morning he could be by Padmes side before she even woke up.

—  
Anakin had been successful at sneaking out of the temple to see Padme, so he though. Unbeknownst to Anakin he was being followed by no other then his former master.

Anakin was finally at her doorstep, unlocking the door looking both ways before entering and shutting the door. Obi Wan watched from around the corner. That is mighty strange either; Senator Amidala keeps her door unlocked over night which is highly unlikely knowing the woman or Anakin has a key to the apartment. Why would Anakin have a key to her apartment he thought to himself.

It was early morning still the senator would not be up for a few more hours, and Anakin invited himself in like he lived there or something.

Obi Wan thought for a second, could Anakin and Padme be secretly seeing each other? He quickly dismissed the though thinking that the senator would never let that happen and Anakin was a Jedi, with no attachments. Oh boy could he ever be more wrong?

He though if he should tell Master Yoda or keep this to himself. After all, this is Anakin, the boy Obi Wan practically raised. Maybe he should ask him first before going to the council.

Obi Wan turned to walk back to his speeder when what he experienced here in the force a few days ago came to mine. Now knowing one of the force signatures was Anakin, Padme could not be pregnant could she? If so, the consequences...

Anakin gently got into bed with Padme, with her still fast asleep. He was not really tired but wanted nothing more to have her in his arms again. He soon fell asleep though.

This time he was not haunted by the nightmare that had woke him up the first time.

"Ani!" Padme said kissing him "Your here!"

"Yes my love, I couldn't stand being away any much longer" Anakin said "although i do bring some bad news"

Padme looking worried at the mention of bad news, everything she wanted had just started to fall in place. She wouldn't know what to do if the senate or council found out before they wanted them too.

"What is it my love?" Padme asked

"I had a terrible nightmare about you. One I used to have about my mother before she passed away. I don't want to you die in child birth I do not know what I'll do with myself if you die. The dream is far more worse than that"

"Oh Ani! My love, I will not die in child birth, I promise you. I will still be yours for many years to come. But go on tell me about this dream. We agreed no secrets"

Anakin proceeded to go on to tell her that he turned to the dark side and that broke her heart. She later died in child birth a broken soul. With she was dieing, Anakin was being put into dark armor. How he never got to see the children or anything.

The whole story made Padme sad. A small tear ran down her face.

Padme trying to keep from balling her eyes out simply said "I think it is time to tell Obi Wan. I know we have broken the law but if your dreams are this strong we need help. We can face them as one not a half of one. I would rather have you in this life then anything else"

Anakin was an extremely bright and powerful Jedi but the power of the sith after him was even greater. So much so that Lord Sidious could place anything in Anakin's mind that he wanted to. Just like he did with his dream about Padme.

The chancellor had always been there for Anakin, when the Jedi Council was not. Today young Skywalker has great fear and would probably want to talk about it with someone. Someone who he thought he could trust, and the chancellor knew it would be him. This would be his golden chance to persuade him over to the dark side.

There was a knock on his door, it was Anakin. He had came sooner then what he thought so.

"Anakin my boy come in. How may I help you?" The chancellor asked

"I just really came to talk, see what your doing get my mind off things" Anakin said

"What going on young Skywalker, you seem to carry an unusual amount of fear today."

Anakin knew he should tell him what he was about to but he had always felt safe around the chancellor. He needed some practice before telling Obi Wan later tonight with the help of Padme.

"I have broken the Jedi code. I married the love of my life and now we are expecting a child together. The scary thing is, is I'm having those nightmares like I had about my mother again. I was not able to stop her death, I want to be able to stop hers if it was to happen. I don't know what I would do without her"

The chancellor just sat there for a minute then spoke.

"Have you ever heard of the legend of Darth Plagueis the wise?"

"No, I have not"

"I thought not. It is not a story the Jedi would like to tell their younglings. It's a sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midichlorians to create life... He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying."

"He could save people from death itself?" Immediately Anakin though of Padme how no matter what she would be safe, but this was the dark side. She would never forgive him for it and she would most likely leave him. He would definitely be kicked from the order and Obi Wan would hate him.

Anakin believed that he would rather take his chances at being an honest man then using the dark side of the force to get what he wanted. Because all the dark side is , is anger and hurt. Anakin was so much better than that now, Padme made him complete, and kept him complete. He was the fierce warrior to her calm voice that enchant anyone.

He decided right then and there that he would not chose to believe in this legend rather it is true or not. His love for Padme shined brighter then anything else.

Anakin's thoughts were interrupted by the chancellor speaking once again. "The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural."

"What ever happened to him then? If he could stop Death? The Jedi is only looking for one sith now and its Lord Sidious as he calls himself." Anakin asked

"He became so powerful... the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. It's ironic he could save others from death, but not himself." The chancellor finished.

Anakin sitting there thinking what was the point of hearing that sith legend. That goes against everything he has ever known.

"Why are you telling me this chancellor?" Anakin asked

"Because I am Lord Sidious. Together you and me will be unstoppable, together we can save your wife. Pledge yourself to me, as my new apprentice" the newly revealed sith said

"No, I will not. Padme will never forgive me and I live for her more then anything else." Anakin said walking out he must go tell Obi Wan.

"Your wife will die, young Skywalker then"

Padme could somehow feel her husbands emotions. She felt the betrayal from the chancellor but the ever burning love he had for her. Unknown to her, she was the only reason he turned down the chancellor. He offered him everything from power to glory but not love. Only Padme could give him love.

She had invited Obi Wan over because this was the time they were finally going to tell him. It was about time to because she was just being to show. She thought she looked awful huge.

There was a knock on the door. It was Obi Wan.

"Maser Kenobi, thank you for coming on such a short notice. We have must to tell you and not a lot of time." Padme said

"Your message sounded very urgent, Senator. Are you okay? Has there been another attempt on your life?" Obi Wan asked

"No there has not." Padme said. Just as she said that anakin walked in.

"Master?" Anakin asked in shock "what are you doing here?"

"Anakin?!" Obi Wan asked with even more shock. "No what are you doing here?"

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER: Telling Obi Wan**_


	4. Return of the Sith

Anakin just stood there not knowing what to say or do. There in front of him stood his master and his pregnant wife. He knew he would have to tell him but not this soon.

Obi Wan also just stood there not believing his eyes. It was true that anakin had broken the code. He wanted to believe that it wasn't true but it was near impossible now. The senator showing a bump and the force generated around her. It was obvious they were his.

"Master, before you get mad there is something I must tell you. It is very important" Anakin said "We will talk about my relationship to Senator Amidala later."

Obi Wan was disappointed in his former padawan, the chosen one, the one to bring peace as broken the ancient code which they lived by.

"Very well. What is of this importance?" Obi Wan asked this time not knowing where this was going.

"The chancellor, he is a sith. He is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. He just revealed himself to me." Anakin said

"We must go tell the council at once and then they can deal with your life affairs. Why did the chancellor reveal himself now to you?" Obi Wan asked

"We will discuss this at length later with my wife but in short I've been having bad nightmares like I had about my mother. I would dream that Padme would die in child birth and I wasn't there. I was elsewhere, and that I had became a sith." Anakin said. "I later came to find out that the chancellor was messing with my mind trying to persuade me over to the dark side"

Obi Wan really did not know what to say anymore. First his anakin is married, then he also has children on the way, after that the chancellor is a sith and finally the Chancellor is trying to turn anakin against the order.

"Tell me then. If the chancellor offered you everything you've ever wanted why did you not take it? He offered you power, when we never let you on the council. I know you Anakin you've always wanted power to be the strongest" Obi Wan said

"He has his power through fear and anger. That is not what I stand for. Anyways Padme would never forgive me or talk to me again if I went to the dark side. I am telling you having Padme as my wife is the best thing that's ever happened to me and the order. I am almost 100% sure I would have gone to the dark side if it wasn't for Padme." Anakin said

Obi Wan though although he did break the code, what he did seems to balance his anger. Padme is the person that calms him down and keeps him in line. Maybe it was a good thing they got together. But for the kids I do not know yet. The council won't be happy at all.

"How are we going to tell the council this without using Padmes name or the exact situation?" Obi Wan asked

"We aren't going to change the truth. I must be honest now, I've broken the code and I must pay the price." Anakin said

"They are going to kick you out of the order Anakin. They are not as understanding as me." Obi Wan said

"Still. I must. The truth is the right then to do." Anakin said

"You have grown up very much Anakin. After seeing you two and how you've changed for he better with her. I think that you should be allowed to stay in the order." Obi Wan said "now brace yourself here is the council"

—  
"Masters, we must act fast. The Sith Lord we have been hunting for is the chancellor. He just revealed himself to me. If he truly is more powerful then us we must act before he realizes we know." Anakin says

"Knight Skywalker, why would a powerful Sith Lord reveal himself to you? What is the purpose of doing that?" Mace Windu Asks

"He was trying to persuade me over to the dark side but my love and passion for my current life as a Jedi and everything prevented me from falling" Anakin says "Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You will need my help if you are going to arrest him"

"For your own good just stay here. I sense a lot of confusion in you young Skywalker. There is too much fear in you right now"

"I must go master "

"Wait until one of the council members return and get you. Do not leave her at all."

Anakin was not happy About being left behind. Maybe the chancellor was right that the Jedi didn't trust him.

Anakin no don't think that. Do not fall into his games and tricks. You are the chosen one you will bring peace to the order. Also you must think about your kids now. Anakin thought to himself

I can't let her die! Anakin though to himself consumed with the fear of the dream actually being true. He knew it wasn't but he was so consumed with love that he was beyond scared. He ran to the hangar and got in his ship.

—  
Four Jedi enter the senate, raising their arms, throwing the chancellors aides across the room before storming his office.

"In the name of the Senate, chancellor you are under arrest" Mace Windu said "The senate will decide your fate"

"I am the senate. You speak of treason" the chancellor said.

Palpatine stands and ignites his red lightsaber, and Mace Windu along with his three other Jedi masters begin to fight. Quickly Palpatine kills Windus three assistances. Leaving Palpatine and Windu.

Anakin lands his ship, running into the senate to hear fighting.

"I told you his day would come, Anakin. Help me finish him off." Palpatine says

"You old fool. The oppression of the sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the republic is over. You had lost." Mace Windu said

"No! No! No! You will die, Master Windu" Palpatine said. Windu knocks the Palpatine down and being withered by his own force lightning.

"Anakin, he's a traitor kill him" Palpatine said.

At this Mace Windu looked around losing focus not the chancellor. "Skywalker! What are you doing here? I told you to say back!"

"I'm sorry master, I just can't let her die. I can't live without her." Anakin said. He also knew the only way to win is to put think the chancellor. If he made the chancellor think that he had came to the dark side then it would be easier to turn him in.

"You are not one of them, Anakin. Don't let him kill me" Palpatine says.

"Anakin, resist!" Mace Windu says

By now Mace Windu was so distracted by many things. Why was anakin here? Who was it he couldn't live without? Why is he so conflicted here?

Palpatine senses the feelings of confusion and it was his time to strike his come back.

He weakly gets his lightsaber up, cutting Mace Windu so deeply into his stomach that he falls over in pain.

"Anakin, remember the light side" Mace Windu says before blacking out.

At that time Obi Wan comes running in. He sees all the Jedi are dead and Mace Windu is quickly bleeding out. Anakin was still there, a live. He promised Padme that he would get anakin back to her safety.

That would be harder then what he had though. There anakin was in a duel with the most powerful sith.

—-  
"MASTER! WATCH OUT!" Anakin yells at Obi Wan. Before Obi Wan could realize what had happen it was too late. In what seemed to be Anakin's last moment. He had thrown his light saber slitting the chancellor throat but in the chancellors last moment shooting lightning at Obi Wan but with Anakin jumping in the way of it. Taking all the blast.

Anakin was going to be a father, he was going to be a great father but now laid on the floor. Still, no movement what so ever in his body. Obi Wan believed he was responsible for the death of the chosen one.

How was he going to tell Padme this? That anakin died saving him for the 11th time.

—  
"Master Yoda" Obi Wan talked through his walkie talkie "Come quick. Bring medics. Master Windu is on the verge of death and Anakin seems to be dead"

xxx

Master Yoda enters to see 3 slain Jedi master, one severely wounded Master Windu, one dead Sith Lord, and Anakin In front of Obi Wan just as still as possible.

"Master Kenobi, what happened?" Yoda asked

"I truly do not know. I walked in and anakin was dueling Lord Sidious. In his final moments killed him but risked his life to save mine. He jumped in front of sith lightning." Obi Wan said "is he still alive?"

"Yes but barely. Hmmmm! Strong with him, the force is." Yoda said "Contact Senator Amidala you must"

Yoda had no idea of the length of anakin's relationship to the Senator, he just knew they were friends. Anakin would need a friend when he woke.

"Master, what are we going to do? Made Windu, yourself and myself are the only surviving council members." Obi Wan asked

"Promote Skywalker, we will." Yoda said "contact the senator, now go."

The medics had arrived, finally stabilizing anakin, taking him off.

—

"Senator Amidala, please" Obi Wan said

"Hello Master Kenobi. How may I help you?" Padme asked

"I am calling about Anakin. There is something you need to know" Obi Wan said with much pain coming out in his voice

Padme instantly broke into tears, she was a strong woman everyone knew that but anakin was her weakness "whattttt happpened to him?" she finally gets out between cries

"He was hit with sith lightning during his duel with the chancellor. He saved the republic but it may have costed him his life. He saved mine by jumping in front of the lightning." Obi Wan said "I feel terrible for having that happened. No one knows about your marriage yet. So I would come around later"

"No I am coming now. He is my husband, my love, I am not going to leave him now. I do not care if the masters find out" Padme said

—  
"Senator Amidala, how may we help you?" A hospital employee asked

"I wish to see my husb... I mean knight Skywalker." She says

"He is in critical condition, but you seem to be on his paper work so I'll let you in." The employee says

xxx

"Oh anakin, my love. Please come back to me, to us. Don't leave me with our children alone now" Padme says to the unconscious Anakin with Yoda walking in at the last words

"Our children?" Yoda asks


	5. Anakin's Death

"Our children?" Yoda asked a crying Padme.

There she was nearly 7 months pregnant, and her husband Anakin was in a coma from the chancellors lightning strike. She never knew that he was a sith until Anakin had told her. He had been her closest colleague and anakin's closest friend besides Obi Wan.

She wondered what the chancellor had said to him to try and get him on the dark side. As bad as t seemed she also wondered why he didn't go to the dark side. What was the thing holding him to the light ?

Obi Wan was outside nervously pacing the room. He was responsible for his best friends supposed Death. He was the cause of Obi Wan hadn't been there, anakin wouldn't have been hurt. But then again Obi Wan felt a major changed in the force, a dark dark change.

He had though Anakin had turned to the dark side. The chancellor was very strong at persuasion, especially with the dreams. Padme was Anakin's greatest strength and weakness, because of her he stayed on the light side but on the flip side she almost caused him to go to the dark side. She also balanced his anger and his child play.

Back inside Padme was still thinking about what she had just done. She had just told Master Yoda that she was carrying Anakins children. That anakin had broken the Jedi code. How was she going to explain this to the master and most importantly how would she explain it to Anakin. He loved being a Jedi.

"Our children?" Yoda repeated. He could sense a fear and love in Padme both at equal amounts. He did not know what it was for but it was strong. It was strange, it felt like there was three other signatures in here with him. He remembered what he had been told by Obi Wan many months ago.

Padme didn't know what to say. Should I just go ahead and tell him she asked herself. If she did Anakin would never become the master he has always wanted to be. She would have ruined his life, he would hate her and leave her alone to raise their children alone.

She had to tell herself that he would never do that. That it's just the hormones taking. As he had said many times before she was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Padme opened her mouth to say something but as soon as she started to speak a Clone walked in.

"Master Yoda, we have searched the Senate and Temple. There is something you need to see." The clone said

"Ok. the way, lead me." Yoda said. He looked back at Padme before leaving. There was something she was not telling him. Something important.

"Senator, it is time to leave. We can come back tomorrow if you wish." Obi Wan said.


	6. Telling Padme's Parents

Padme was grateful to have her husband back at her still in there bed, for many of reasons. She had been so scared that he would not make it, at a point it even seemed like he would not. She would not what to do with herself if she lost Anakin was her everything.

What about the children? She though what would she tell their kids if she ever lost anakin. She wanted more then anything for him to quit the order and she knew he would if she asked. But the order almost meant everything to Anakin. That was most of his childhood.

As Padme began to think about their children and the life they would live, she remembered she hadn't even told her own parents. Of course she is not going to tell who the father is but they should at least know they have grandchildren.

It hurt Padme deeply and would hurt Anakin even more that he would never get to claim their children as his own. What if Anakin couldn't even make the own birth of their children? What if he wasn't allowed by the masters or the medical employees

Padme began to cry at the though of it.

Anakin rolling over embracing her, wiping the tear off of her cheek. "My love, what is the matter?" The blankets covered the big burn across his chest from where he took the lightning bolt for Obi Wan.

"I am scared Anakin. I am getting closer to my due date every day. What if your not allowed to be there since we're not publicly married or your out on a mission? How are we going to keep kids from the council. They will never know you if you stay gone as much as you usually do" Padme said crying. It was those damned hormones.

"Padme, darling, I would not miss the twins birth for anything. I will be there every step of the way" Anakin said

"Anakin, I have been thinking and I think my parents should at least know I'm pregnant. They do not have to know your the father but they should at least know they are grandparents" Padme finally said to him

"Your right they should know. In time they will know who I am to them but I have not talked to the council yet. When would you like to go see them?" Anakin asked

"I'm going to go by my office later and take a week or two off so I can go see them. It wouldn't be hard for you to get a week off also right?" Padme asked. This was already going to be hard enough as it is to tell her parents and to think of doing it without the support of Anakin. Regardless if they knew who he was or not.

—

/ maybe write about them asking for time off

They were on the ship heading towards Naboo, the closer they got to her home planet the more nervous she got. The most respected and powerful senator in the galaxy scared to tell her parents she's pregnant. She was also scared to tell the senate because she knew she would probably get kicked off.

/ what do they do on the ship?

They had finally landed, it was all she could do not to throw up. For some reason that ride had made her sick. Nevertheless, she had to call her mother now.

"I'll be back Ani, I got to call my mother" Padme said

"Hi Mom!" Padme said to her mother over the HoloNet

"Padme it's so good to hear you! We miss you back on Naboo. You must come visit us sometime, but I know how politics are." Her mother said getting depressed near the end

"I am sorry I've been busy but I'm calling to say I'm here on Naboo and coming to see you and dad later! I have great news to tell you as well" Padme said

"I can't wait to see you and hear your news!" Her mother said excited. It had been months since Padme had been home.

Anakin and Padme know were on the doorstep of her parents house. "Ani, I don't think I can do this, let's just go back home."

"Padme, darling you can do this. It's fine trust me."

Despite the full support of Anakin she still wanted to go home but that was not going to happen as she was just spotted by her older sister Sola.

"Padme! It is so great to see you! How have you been?" She says before noticing Padme's swollen stomach. "Your pregnant? My little good goodie sister is pregnant? Your not even married!" Sola pauses for a minute "was it rape?"

"No, Sola I'm fine. Yes I am pregnant, but unfortunately the father is very busy right now." Padme said. It took her a long time to think of a way to indirectly imply anakin without directly implying him.

Sola just believed it was a one night stand but then again how would her perfect little sister ever let someone touch her like that without being married. There was something she was not telling her and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"The Jedi, why is he here? Is your life in danger again? Or your child's ?" Sola asked

This is the part Padme would have to lie if she wanted to keep there secret for a few more weeks before her parents and sister found out truly what's going on. "No not as of right now, there isn't. But you don't know"

Anakin steps forward. "Anakin Skywalker" He said holding out his hand to Sola

"Sola Naberrie, Amidala is just an honorary name." Sola said . "Wait... a moment. You're the knight that protected my sister last time during the clone wars aren't you?"

"Yes I am. I must say how glad I am to be back on Naboo, it's so pretty." Anakin says

"Well come on in Padme, the girls at with my husband with now. Mom and Dad will be thrived to hear about your pregnancy

Anakin knew how Padme was feeling he could feel it in the force.

"Padme, darling, it's okay we will tell them if we need to just breathe" anakin told Padme through the force

"Mom ...Dad, look who I found just wondering around" Sola says

Then come in her parents, Jobal and Ruwee Naberrie. Anakin's inlaws but they wouldn't know that just yet.

"Padme!" Both her parents said hugging her but with her mother backing away.

"Your not pregnant are you ?" Her mother asks

"Why do you make it sound like such a bad thing?" Padme asks defensively.

"I don't mean it to be bad it's just your not married and your a senator." Her mother says

She looks over at her father who know is getting more and more angry.

"Who is this guy? That got your pregnant. Why isn't he here. He is no man at all if he doesn't claim his child and you." Ruwee says

"He is very busy but he will be around soon enough" Padme says

"He is not welcomed here at all. If he is leaving you alone during your pregnancy because he is 'busy'" her father says back

"Honey calm down. She just flew all the way from the capital to see us let's be nice." Jobal said to Ruwee

"Anyways who's the guy with you? He better be the father." Ruwee said

"I am Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight." Anakin said stepping forward. He also wanted to say he was the father of Padmes children but he knew Padme would kill him for saying that right now

The rest of the night was very silence through out the house. Ruwee was beyond mad, Jobal was trying to calm him down. Sola left to go back to her kids and husband just leaving Anakin and Padme.

As long as they stayed here they could not sleep together or even be in the same room sleeping. They both dreaded it but for the time being it was what was necessary. They were still together because they said they had to talk about official business which to others meant senatorial and Jedi matters but to them was just talking.

"Ani, I'm sorry about my Dad" Padme whispered "I hope he didn't offend you. You've been amazing in the pregnancy so far." Snuggling closer to him

"He is right though. What kind of a man does not claim his own family? Especially when your wife is the gorgeous Senator Amidala. Don't lie to me I've seen the ways the male senators look at you." Anakin said starting to laugh towards the end

"Like female jedis don't look at you the same way" Padme says

"Well they maybe but I wouldn't know. I never look at them. You are already the sun of my world." Anakin said kissing Padme gently.

One kiss turned to two, two to three and before you know it they were making out in Padmes childhood bedroom. With her parents only 40 feet away at the most.

"Where is that sound coming from?" Jobal asks her husband. Sometimes when Anakin and Padme got so passionate that they would become loud kissers and that's exactly what was happening.

Jobal couldn't stand it anymore she had to see what the sound was. She got up and started walking around the house and finally ended up near her daughters room. Oh my what was she doing.

Anakin and Padme she the door slowly trying to open unknown but it failed. It panicked they for a minute but Anakin was strong in the force so he could make the door stuck. He stuck it enough so he would have time to go hide in the closet.

The door finally opens.  
"Padme, darling, What are you doing I can can hear it across the house." Jobal said but to her surprise she saw her daughter fast asleep in bed. On the nightstand was two rings: a good size diamond ring and a males wedding ring. She was obviously married but to whom.

The sweet innocent girl Jobal once knew was gone. It was replaced with a sweet but very secretive girl. What even puzzled her more was the engraving in the rings. On hers the letter A was engraved, and on the makes the letter P was engraved. What did that mean she wondered

—  
"Ani, I'm going to the doctors are you coming or not ?!" Padme yelled across the house without even thinking. She was so used to it being just her and him. She had messed up now.

The look across her parents face was of pure confusion.

"Why would Anakin go with you to your doctors appointment? Shouldn't the father be going with you?" Her father asked "And why did you call him Ani."

Her mother wasn't as ignorant to what had just happened as her father. She realized Padme just indirectly told her who the father was and her husband, but there was one thing she could not understand. Anakin was. Jedi, and Jedi were not allowed to have relationships.

Jobal wondered if she should confront her daughter about this or just let it go by for now.

She had just realized how deeply they most likely have hurt anakin. By all the cruel things Ruwee had said.

"Well.. Answer me Padme." Ruwee said

Padme just stood there not knowing what to say, Anakin was in the background mediating.

"Well... I must be safe if I'm going into public." Padme said trying to make off an excuse.

—  
Later that night her and anakin in her room "talking politics"

"Ani, I think I might had just revealed your the father to my parents" Padme said "when I was yelling at you earlier today to see if you wanted to go to the doctors they heard me. They wanted to know why I called you Ani and why I wanted you to come with me"

"It's okay, love. I dread telling them they already hate the father and when they find out it's me. It's going to be awful."


	7. Help

Hello to the few who read,

I am struggling to write if you have any ideas or any plot fillers, PM :)


End file.
